joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancienthogs: Fangame
This is Ancienthogs Fangame. It is a fan-made RPG. Plot One day..... Darkness arrives, while Neo Rey is leading the dark forces. He summoned his Neo Equera minions to attack the Ancient Continents. While Josh & his fellow Ancients attack Neo Rey's minions, Josh calls Michael the Fox & his other friends to help. While Josh & Michael got an argument on their phones, Michael finally decides to help. He got sucked up in a portal leading to Josh's dimension. Michael also sees the Ancienthogs, including Josh. But, after few minutes, Neo Rey summoned an energy-draining net that traps the 4 Ancienthogs, except Josh & the other Ancient Leaders. His other friends arrived. Can Josh & his other friends save the Ancienthogs, which are each imprisoned in Mythic Lairs? Gameplay The modes in this game are: #Campaign #Versus Campaign has the main mission, & also give you EXP. Versus is a customized mode where you play against a random horde of monsters that are previously encountered in the game. In Campaign, when you fight the final boss, you will play an Ancient Leader/s in his/their super form/s. Characters When you play Campaign, you will choose 3 party members. Starters must be main characters. Unlockables are supproting characters. DLC depends on you. I - Starter O - Unlockable X - DLC *Josh the Hedgehog - I *Thomas the Echidna - I *Jetris the Hedgehawk - I *Louie the Fox - I *Arthur the Hedgehog - O (Complete level 5) *Jameskie the Hedgehog - O (Complete level 6) *Michael the Fox - I *Jack the Hedgehog - I *Patricia the Skunk - I *SPARKY - O (Complete Level 3) Classes These are classes with their corresponding innate skill. When a party member reaches level 35, their classes upgrade, granting them access to new innate skills & special stat bonuses. Warrior Warriors can wield swords & axes. Their attack is great. Their innate ability is Brute Force, which doubles attack power, but reduces defense & can be easy to hit. When they reach level 35, their innate ability becomes Brute Charge, which enables them to increase their normal attack power threefold, but will be hit by an enemy with 100% accuracy. Knight Knights can only wield swords. Their defense is superior. Their innate ability is Defend, which can protect other ally members, allowing them to take damage in their allies' stead. When they reach level 35, their innate ability becomes Knight Soul which enables them to nullify an enemy physical attack in one turn. It only takes effect on any ally. Black Mage Black mages excel in black magic (mostly offensive & elemental; or in rare cases, ailment-based). They can withstand magic attacks with ease. They can wield staffs, rods, & bows. They don't have a specific innate ability, but they can learn any low-level or medium-level black magic. When they reach level 35, they can learn any high-level black magic, as well as final elemental attacks such as Inferno, Tsunami, Storm, etc. They can learn the strongest black magic named Ultima. White Mage White mages excel in white magic (mostly restorative, supportive, & defensive). They are more resistant to ailments. They can wield staffs & rods. They don't have a specific innate ability, but they can learn any low-level or medium-level white magic. When they reach level 35, they can learn any high-level white magic, as well as the strongest wind-elemental attack named Calamity. They can also learn the strongest offensive white attack named Eschaton. Hunter Hunters can wield bows. Even they are on rear or front, their archery-based attacks don't change attack power. Their innate skill is Barrage, which enables them to hit all enemies with arrows, but deals half the damage of their normal archery-based attack. When they reach level 35, their innate ability becomes Sniper, which enhances their accuracy, as well as potentially increasing the power of archery-based attacks. Brawler Brawlers can fight unarmed. For attack boosts, they use metal gloves. Their innate skill is Counter, which enables them to attack back against the enemy with full force if they are hit after the skill's usage. When they reach level 35, their innate ability becomes Bash, which enables them to attack a single enemy with full force, lowering its defense by 40%. Dark Knight Dark knights can wield dark swords & katanas. They are the dark version of original Knights. Their weapons are very effective against dark enemies. Their innate skill is Darkwave, '''which enables them to slash all enemies with dark power, but sacrifices 5% of their health. When they reach level 35, their innate skill becomes '''Bloodslash, which enables their dark sword or katana to unleash a leeching energy & attack the enemy, draining some of their HP. Lance Knight Lance knights can wield lances, halberds, & spears. They have superior speed. Their innate skill is Air Stab, which enables them to fly up to the sky to avoid certain enemy attacks & stab the target with full force. When they reach level 35, their innate skill becomes Flight, rendering them impervious to physical attacks. Ninja Ninjas can wield katanas. Their skill in throwing weapons are superior. They can also cast low-level black magic. Their innate skill is Pitch, which allows them to throw weapons at enemies, particularly kunai & shuriken. When they reach level 35, their innate skill becomes Stealth, rendering them unattackable for 2 turns. Viking Vikings can wield axes & hammers. They have superior strength & defense, making it a pseudo-Knight. Their innate skill is Taunt, that enables them to divert the enemies' attention to the user to prevent the enemies to attack the others. It also decreases the enemies' defense by 50%, but in return increasing their attack & accuracy by 20%. When they reach level 35, their innate skill becomes Berserk, enabling them to increase their critical attack ratio dramatically. Chances decrease after each attack. Gray Mage Gray mages can learn any low-level black & white magic, however, they have lower potential than black or white mages. They can also equip swords, staffs, rods, & bows. They don't have a specific innate ability, but they learn low-level black or white magic. When they reach level 35, they can learn medium-level & high-level black & white magic. They acquire the ability to summon mythical monsters in battle, & unleash their minor powers. However, their mana is more limited than black & white mages. Nature Mage Nature mages specialize in controlling weather. They can also equip staffs & rods. Their innate ability is Forecast, which enables them to control weather. When they reach level 35, they can control the weather fully. They can set the weather to his/her advantage and change it to another type of weather. Beastmaster Beastmasters specialize in summoning animals to help him/her. They wield axes, hammers, & lances. Their innate ability is Animal Summon, which enables them to summon animals to attack the enemy or support the party. When they reach level 35, they can unleash the full potential of the animals they summon. They can also summon mythical animals (not to be confused with mythical CREATURES) like Myrmecoleon, Manticore, Centaur, etc. Their innate ability becomes Beast Unleash. Stages *Level 1: Phoenix's Lair *Level 2: Kraken's Cave *Level 3: Sphinx's Pyramid *Level 4: Draconian's Mouth *Level 5: Cerberus Dark Cave *Level 6: Cyclop's Hollow Cave *Level 7: Neocortex Basement *Level 8: Negacortex (Final Stage) *Level X: Final Neocortex (Extra Stage) Weapons Some weapons have elements, so they have letters right next to them, so that it can be distinguished easily. #N - non-elemental #F - fire #A - water #L - lightning #H - holy #W - wind #E - earth #I - ice #M - magma #D - dark #S - special Close-ranged Weapons *Copper Sword - N *Serrated Katana - N *Iron Saber - N *Steel Knuckles - N *Icebrand - I *Flamberge - F *Steel Broadsword - N *Ocean Blade - A *Titan Dagger - E *Titan Knuckles - E *Burning Claw - F *Bloodsword - S *Titan Axe - E *Golem's Hammer - E *Holy Lance - H *Surge Fists - S *Assassin's Dagger - D *Golden Halberd - N *Hurricane Spear - W *Shadow Katana - D *Arctic Dirk - I *Wisp Saber - F *Hades Axe - F *Cyclone Blade - W *Murasame - D *Ancient Rapier - S *Monji Sabers **Ichimonji - W **Nimonji - F **Sanmonji - A **Yonmonji - M **Gomonji - N **Rokumonji - A **Nanamonji - W **Hachimonji - L **Kyuumonji - F **Juumonji - S Long-ranged Weapons *Hunter's Bow - N *Marksman - N *Lars Arch - L Gallery W1.png|Copper Sword W2.png|Serrated Katana Category:Fan Games